A Demon's Mate
by LostForeverByYourSide
Summary: Struggling to make means of her own Lydia Pierce is approached by the gorgeous Sebastian Michaelis, drawn to him things hit off not knowing his true identity as a demon butler forever contracted to the demon Ciel Phantomhive. Thrust into the world of supernatural all things are considerably normal until not only Sebastian's heart yearns for her. OCxSEB slight OCxCiel Modern
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

_He had been seeking her out for a while now. Once he found her he sat back and waited. As he looked toward the five year old clinging to her nannies leg he felt a tug towards the small blondie. It was strange to think that this girl was destined to be his mate. Seeing as she was a minor it was rather difficult to get close. For now he'd have to wait..._

_Now years later he looks for the blond head of his mate through the large crowd in the club as she weaves back and forth through the people eventually making her way to the bar. The seventeen year old with a fake I.D was sure she'd get away with it. Sebastian could sense it. He could barely hear as she ordered her alcoholic drink, leading to the event of the bartender asking for the I.D. Handing it to him with a tremble she awaited the verdict. She as ready for the final confirmation as was Sebastian. Without another word he handed the I.D back reaching behind him to retrieve her drink. She sighed in relief, as did Sebastian._

_It was strange, since finding the ideal one for him and watching her through the years he had grown to care for her wellbeing. Even when she decided at the solo attempt to visit the shady club he had to use all his willpower to not drag her out of that place by her hair. He thought it would be best to keep an eye on her from a distance ...for now._

_At twenty one the girl had grown out of her rebellious stage. She worked hard to support herself as the events of her parents death had left her penniless, every single dime going toward their years of dept. He had hoped to use her heart break as a way to get close…._

_This time she was the bartender at that shady club asking underage teens for their I.D's . Sebastian took a spot at the bar calmly awaiting her to notice he was without a drink._

_He watched as she flipped her hair out of her face, it made his body warm up at the sight of her beauty, her warm laugh made his non-beating heart tingle. Unintentionally he was without a doubt falling in love. Not a surprise as she was supposed to be his mate._

_Finally noticing Sebastian at the far end of the bar she walked over, her body lithesome._

_"Hello sir, what would you like?" Her voice rung beautifully in Sebastian's superb ears, others would not have noticed its beauty like he did, he was stunned for a second but not long enough for her to notice._

_"Would you by any chance have 1787 Chateau Lafite?" He smiled politely at her, sure that they wouldn't have such fine wine._

_"Alas sir, your taste is too good for a place such as this. The finest wine we have come in little boxes."_

_"I figured as much. It didn't hurt to try though." She laughed at this._

_"I can offer you some red wine; just don't ask which brand it is, you will thoroughly be disappointed." She giggled again. _

_"I suppose that will do." He smiled at her. She reached behind her to grab a wine glass from the rack. She bent down behind the bar presumably filling the glass. Returning to an upright position she handed him his drink._

_"Thank you kindly."_

_"Not to be presumptuous sir but are all people from England as nice as you?"_

_"What would make you think that?" He said accentuating his accent._

_"Well by far you've been the nicest guy I've talked to all night. Men think that because I'm a bartender all I want is to get drunk and have sex."_

_He grimaced at the thought of a man trying to take advantage of the young women._

_"England is known for their kindred hearts but not all men are like me." He spoke the truth, for the fact that he wasn't a man at all or at least as human men were concerned._

_"I'm glad I got to meet you then, especially since I've seen you watching me from the table in the back for the longest time now." She motioned her head to the table he had taken up residence at since she started working there. A small smile on her lips, a gleam in her eyes._

_"A beautiful woman such as you deserves someone to always look upon your beauty."_

_"I'm flattered but I don't even know your name. If you tell me yours I will tell you mine."_

_"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, yours?" He had waited this moment for a while now. He almost had her in his hands._

_"Lydia Pierce, it's nice to finally meet my admirer." She reached out her hand for him to take in his._

_"It's nice to finally meet you Lydia. It has felt like a life time of just waiting for the right time." Slowly he placed his gloved hand in hers and a spark went through both their bodies._

_"Same here Sebastian."_

_4yrs later_

"You know that's a little strange right?" Lydia said as she snuggled deeper into Sebastian's side.

"What is my dear?"

"The fact that you have been watching me since I was five years old. You almost sound like a pedophile." Sebastian scowled; he had no interest in children. The only child in his life was his Young Master and he felt no inclination of feeling toward him.

"Children are not my type, though there are some demons that do have that preference." Lydia's face became white as she thought about it, how terrible.

"You mean not just for their so-" she didn't finish her sentence when Sebastian began to nod. She decided to start on a new subject.

"Remember our first date? How terrible it was?"

"As I recall it wasn't that bad." Lydia glared at his beautiful face.

"Says the guy who didn't get food poisoning and didn't get sick before he could finish a date with a sexy guy who actually had an interest in you." Sebastian gave a chuckle and started caressing Lydia's long hair that gathered next to his head on the bed.

"What's so funny mister?"

"I find it funny that I had a better time then you. I enjoyed keeping the hair out of your face while you retched." Lydia stared at him in awe.

"How come when you say retched it sounds all sexy but when I say it, it actually sounds like I'm vomiting?" Sebastian moved his hand to cradle her face gently.

"It may not be a beautiful word but you are beautiful women." He moved forward placing small kisses up her neck until he reached her lips. Slowly they moved together harmoniously until Lydia pulled apart gasping for much needed air. Sebastian frowned in displeasure and it caught Lydia's attention.

"Not everyone can go without breathing; you don't have to give me bad looks." She muttered as she closed the distance between them once again. This time the kiss was driven by mad passion, it led to Sebastian hoisting his mate onto his body pressing her tightly against him. She gripped the back of his head close to her so there was no room to move. This seems to drive him wilder, this time he hung over her working his hands over the buttons of her shirt knowing fully what was going to happen next. Lydia sighed at his actions and shifted from on top of him leaving Sebastian by himself on the bed. Lydia was now standing up away from the bed trying to re button her shirt.

"You know that I don't want to go that far. I overstepped my boundaries again."

"It was me this time Love. I am fully aware of how far you'll go and I respect that. Sometimes I get a little carried away. I'm sorry." Sebastian now laid his hands behind his head.

"I guess I better get ready for class. I didn't realize how late it has gotten."

"Why did you decide on night classes? During the day would have been so much better for you." Lydia started searching around her room for all of her art supplies as she replied

"I'd rather spend the days with you than being locked in a class full of people that don't even like me, anyways I draw better at night, it makes it easier for me to get A's." She chuckled. After gathering all her stuff she returned to the bed taking Sebastian's hands out from underneath his head. As of now he had his gloves off and she couldn't help but stare at the pentacle shown on the posterior of his hand. Lightly she trailed her fingers over it.

"Did you know the pentagram wasn't originally an evil symbol? Wiccan's still use it to convert energy and not always for evil uses."*

"Yes I am aware. The symbol is only as evil as the user's intent." She looked up and met his eyes with a smile. Sebastian's face showed no emotion towards her, when speaking about the matters of his demonic origin he didn't want to say anything that might frighten her.

"You know Sebastian, I understand what you are and I know you do what you do to take care of yourself, I know you have your needs as well. I also understand you'd do anything to protect either me or Lord Phantomhive. You protect what's yours and I'm not afraid." She squeezed his hand lightly but he pulled away.

"You say that now but if you saw the real me, you'd want me out of your life. Now you should probably get to class before we both say something we might regret." He leaned over toward her and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Slightly upset at his reaction she removed herself from the bed, grabbing her school stuff before heading out the door of her room. She left the mansion not as irked as she was before. If only he'd understand that she'll love him no matter what he was.

Sebastian watched Lydia get into her car and slowly start driving away. He wished he hadn't hurt her feelings but she had to understand that the lover she knew was only half of what he was.

* * *

The 10 o'clock classes finally ended at 2 am and Lydia returned home sluggishly. The teacher had given her a hard time about a project that hadn't gone his way. All she wanted to do is get into bed and cry. Lydia crept through the mansion quietly trying not to alert the Earl to her presence. For someone who didn't sleep all that much had pretty strict night rules. Treading up the stairs and into her room she wasn't surprised to find Sebastian nowhere in sight, he was probably trying to keep his distance after their little chat. This also made her want to cry.

Throwing her stuff to the ground and stripping down to her T-shirt and underwear she laid in her bed covering herself in blankets and began to let tears fall. It didn't take long after that until she felt two arms wrap around her body. She moved over into the contours of Sebastian's body and cried into his chest. Soothingly he began to rub circles into her back eventually calming down her noisy sobs.

"I am sorry I caused you stress, I did not mean to make you cry, I was just trying to make you aware that I am not only this face you see. I am something quite different as well."

"It wasn't just you that made me cry,but more importantly what you are does not change my love for you Sebastian, nor will it ever." Lydia whispered, her voice muffled by Sebastian's chest but he heard her perfectly.

"Good thing we are meant to be together." He said proudly gently kissing the top of her head.

"Now please get some sleep. I'll be right here in the morning." Without further command she slipped off to sleep in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian held her close to him not wanting to let go but the pull of his master's call gave him no choice, making sure she was fully asleep he removed himself from her arms heading out of the door. With one last glance he shut off the lights going toward his master's bedroom, gently laughing to himself.

_***I once read that the pentagram was only as evil as the person that was going to use it and seeing as Sebastian is a demon and he uses it as a seal to mark his victims it is evil intent, even if I'm wrong about the pentagram I still needed this to be a "fact" for this story.**_

**Thanks for reading the first chapter:) I surely hoped everyone enjoyed it.**

**I know Ciel was only mentioned in this chapter but I assure you he will make an appearance soon for those who were wondering. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated the story early because I just couldn't wait until Monday and Monday I just might update again. I already have an idea of what each chapter will be about so I'm close to having it all finished. The story will only have 11-15 chapters then I will be working on the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: If only if only I own the masterpiece that Queen Yana has brought to the world but sadly I do not. I just own the OC who I think is fabulous!**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter two**

"Lydia, it is time to wake up." Sebastian purred into her ear, his cool breath sending shivers down her spine. Wanting to give him a hard time she rolled away from his body covering her head with a blanket. Not liking her body away from his he pulled her back to his chest gently giving her sides a tickle. The feeling made her jump in surprise; she began squealing and kicking trying to get away from the torturous feel. Not wanting Lydia to become upset he let go of her and she took this chance to maneuver as far away from Sebastian as she could get.

"You know how much I hate that!" She steamed.

"I just wanted to make sure you had been awakened, I have a lot planned for us today." He smirked as he reached for her but she moved away still not trusting his hands. She truly hated being tickled.

"Why? You know this is my sleep in day. I have no school tonight." She said glaring at Sebastian, his gorgeous smirk infuriating her more.

"Yes I know, but seeing as your birthday is tomorrow and the Young Master has promised me the day off I want to treat you to a day of extravagance, you deserve it. Truly." This time when reaching for her she had allowed it, he pulled her into his lap hugging her tightly before letting her loose.

"Get dressed and we will head out. Wear something formal." She left his lap heading for her walk in closet.

"Do you have anything you'd suggest me to wear? What you'd call formal is probably different from what I'd consider formal."

"A nice cocktail dress will do."

"A cocktail dress this early?" She asked suspicious of his intent. The clock only showed 12 o'clock.

"We will be going to a restaurant that is only opened during the day, it's quite fancy, and jeans would not be acceptable especially since we will be representing the Phantomhive name. Then afterwards is the real treat and I will not ruin it for you now."

"Why couldn't you have put the reservation in my name? Ciel doesn't have to embarrass himself by letting me represent him." Sebastian tsked at her for her lack of respect for her person.

"You are lovely; you do nothing to tarnish the Young Masters name. Now please, do hurry."

Grumbling to herself she went into the closet. Lydia wasn't much of a dress person. She felt her body was too bulky to show off any skin but since knowing Sebastian he had brought her out of her shell and pressured her to be more charismatic and to be truthful she liked it.

Finding a midnight blue cocktail dress she pulled it from the hanger and left the closet with a smirk. Sebastian was still perched on the bed but it was obvious that he had moved. He was now wearing a tuxedo that coincidentally looked a lot like his usual butler attire. There was mischievous glint in his eyes.

Placing herself in front of him she shredded what was left of her clothing till she was left naked except for the panties she replaced while in the closet, they too were midnight blue and lacy. One at a time she slowly she brought each leg up putting them in the dress, bringing it up her body lecherously. Sebastian made no move toward her but she could tell she was driving him crazy. She often made these kinds of advances even though she had no intention of going further, Sebastian was aware of this. She drew a line when it came to getting physical. She knew Sebastian was THE guy but she didn't know when THE time would be. She was afraid that her hesitance was going to make Sebastian want to leave but he had promised that he loved her and would wait until she was ready.

Once she had the thin straps of the dress over her shoulders she backed towards Sebastian. Slowly he went to zip it up, trailing his fingers along her soft skin intentionally making her moan in pleasure.

"We could stay here instead if you wish." He whispered sensually in her ear, gently grasping her lithe body in his strong arms. Lydia turned into Sebastian's chest so she was facing him.

"I wish I would be willing to do that for you but not yet, I'm looking forward to my surprise way too much as it is. We should get going. What time is our reservation?" Purposely ignoring her question he gripped her side's harder, bringing Lydia a pleasant sort of feel.

"I love the way you make me feel, the feeling that makes me want to take you right here and right now, the feeling I get when you deny my advances, it just make me want you even more." He spoke, his voice coming out in a gasp.

"Talking dirty now are we? It almost does make me want to stay here and give myself to you…but not today." She pulled away not really trusting him in this state of lust but she didn't need to worry in the end. Right away he seemed to pull out of it, getting off the bed quickly. He placed himself behind Lydia a brush already in his hand, slowly beginning to brush each strand.

"Our reservation is at one at Masa, the Japanese food house. Now check your hair, see if you like it. We should get going soon." Going to her dresser she checked out her hair in the giant mirror attached. She gasped in surprise as she looked at the intricate design that seemed impossible especially with her long thick hair.

"How is this possible?" She whispered.

"Not everything I attend too I have exact patience's for. I used a bit of the ability that I hold."

"Can you show me an example? That is just too damn cool!" Sebastian assumed that Lydia would have had gotten used to those little tricks he pulled but it has amazed him how much she never truly grasped his abilities of being one _hell_ of a butler.

"Maybe later, we have to get going, but I do have one more thing for you. The Young Master has gotten you a gift for tonight." Seeming to pull a box from thin air he handed her what she thought was a shoe box and she had been correct. Inside was a pair of shoes that seemed to match her dress perfectly and she had to wonder how he knew what it looked like but questioning how demons worked was not something she wanted to get into.

"Oh they are so beautiful; I can't wait to thank him. I truly appreciate his kindness." Bending down she slipped each heel on feeling a bit like Cinderella, Ciel being her fairy godmother. He had presented her with many life changing gifts and she was grateful.

"You can thank him tomorrow at your party." Grabbing her hand he led her through the mansion and out to his black Mercedes. Like a gentlemen he opened the passenger side door letting her slip in before taking his seat in the blink of an eye, she didn't even hear his car door.

"Why is he throwing me a party? You guys are my only friends, and I'm not even sure if he is my friend I feel like he's more of my sugar daddy." She giggled at the thought.

"What's that?" Sebastian asked his eyebrows knitting together, truly confused.

"Well it's…..never mind." Lydia shook her head deciding he really didn't need to know what that was. The car ride grew silent and she decided music was needed; turning the radio to her favorite station the song E.T by Katy Perry began playing.

"OMG this is our song Sebastian!" She laughed turning the sound up a little higher.

"How so?" He asked. Confusion evident on his handsome face again.

"Well listen to the lyrics and it will tell you."

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating,_

_Leaves my body glowing….._

He looked at her with a smirk growing on his face. Her point was made.

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others,_

_Futuristic lover._

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you….._

Lydia began singing along with the lyrics accentuating every line, her face and hand animated with each gesture. Sebastian smiled at his mate; he loved it when she acted crazy around him.

When the song ended she turned off the radio then placed her head on his shoulder.

"So is driving a car the same as a horse carriage?" They didn't talk much about Sebastian's past but when they did it was only innocent questions such as this. Lydia wasn't too interested in talking about his duties with Ciel.

"Yes, but they are both equally dangerous. The young master's aunt lost both her husband and child in a carriage accident."

"How terrible, and she survived?"

"Yes and it took a great toll on her sanity though. Have you ever heard of Jack the Ripper?" She gasped in surprise.

"Was that her!?"

"She had supernatural assistance of course; it wasn't completely a lone job."

"Did another demon help her?"

"In my opinion worse, a Death God." He shivered at the memory.

"You mean like a reaper?"

"Exactly like a reaper. They don't take kindly to demons but this one didn't seem to mind. He kept making perverse advances on me, as if he could really bare my children."

"Wow, even men want to have your children. I'm fighting against a lot of people to keep you even interested in me. "This made Sebastian laugh.

"As if my dear Lydie, you are the only one I'd want to bear my children." This shocked Lydia.

"Really?" She asked uncertain.

"Well of course, you are my mate and you were specifically made for me. Not to mention I love you more than my own life."

"Can demons even impregnate someone?"

"Not other demons but human females." Now that Lydia knew it was possible she wasn't sure if it was what she wanted in life, but did Sebastian?

"Is children something you want?"

"Maybe one day, but you are much too young to think about that yet."

"Ha right, I'm a 24 year old virgin. Most people are married with at least one child on the way by this time in their life."

"Are you implying that you'd want to marry me Lydia?" Sebastian asked, giving her his trademark smile.

"Wait what? No... I didn't...huh?!" Lydia panicked not knowing what to say. Marriage wasn't something she often thought about but she didn't want to hurt Sebastian's feelings.

"I'm kidding Lydia. It's my job to ask and I'll know when we're ready. Though a traditional church wedding wouldn't be possible for a being like me, we'd have to not have it in a church and a demon priestess would have to preform the wedding." She let out an inaudible sigh. Sounds like to much trouble for a piece of paper saying they were legally together. The rest of the car ride was silent until they reached the restaurant. Handing over the car to the valet they walked hand in hand into the building. The smell of food overwhelmed Lydia's senses and she almost went into a food coma.

"I hope their food is not better than yours, I will be thoroughly disappointed if so." She laughed when Sebastian gave her the death glare, his eyes glowing fuchsia.

"Sorry I had no idea you were so defensive about your cooking ability." She said in a fit of giggles, before he could respond a balding Japanese man presumably the maître de appeared in front of them.

"Do you have a reservation?" He asked.

"Two for Phantomhive please."

"Ah yes, follow me." The maître de started forward leading them toward the back of the restaurant. The table he brought them to was set with two seats with a candle lightened up between the plates.

"Your waiter will be right with you." Sebastian pulled out Lydia's seat motioning for her to sit down; when she did Sebastian took his spot across from her. He looked to Lydia and saw tears in her eyes.

"My love, what's the matter?" He reached for her hand and she tightly grasped his.

"This is just so perfect right now. I love you so much; you have changed my life tremendously. I owe you everything I have."

"I never thought I'd ever love, a creature like me shouldn't. In fact I love nothing but you and you own me nothing, you could decide to leave me tomorrow and I'd let you go because of how much I truly care for you." His endearing words only made a fountain of tears stream down Lydia's face. The two sat staring at with other with much love until the waiter finally came to take their orders. Sebastian noticed the young man giving his mate lustful glances, he did not like that what so ever.

"Would you like a drink to start out?" Sebastian glared at this boy secretly hoping he'd burst into flames.

"1787 Chateau Lafite wine please." Lydia told, looking as if she was unaware of the advances the waiter was making with his eyes.

"What's the occasion miss?" The waiter asked seductively, unaware that Sebastian was right there and contemplating on murder.

"My husband and I our celebrating our 1st anniversary. The wine I requested is the wine he ordered when we first met." Her response surprised both the males. Sebastian was caught off guard that she actually caught the waiter flirting; it brought a smile to his lips. The waiter did a double take between the two then went to go fetch the wine muttering obscenely to himself.

"Well happy anniversary dear." Sebastian chuckled, mostly to himself.

"He was totally oblivious over the fact I was with you and had no interest in him, I find that rude."

"Now I know how you feel when others flirt mercilessly with me, gives you a burning angry feeling deep in your chest."

"Yes, now you know." She smiled "But I don't think I'd actually kill someone over it like you would."

"Humans are just as capable of killing over strong feelings of love as well; it's not just a demon protecting their mate." Sebastian stated, lowering his voice as the waiter returned carrying the bottle of wine. The waiter gave Sebastian a futile glare before leaving again.

"I'd kill for you." Lydia whispered "There is no doubt in my mind that I would." She looked down at their intertwined hands; Sebastian's soft laugh filled her ears.

"I'd make sure you're never given a reason to kill for me, your soul does not need to be tainted in such a way."

"But isn't that how you like them?" Realizing what she just said her eyes grew wide.

"Sebastian I didn't mean-." Cutting her off with his lips upon hers she began to lose her train of thought. Before any hormones got out of control he reluctantly pulled away.

"You are correct. Souls that are tainted, bloody, beaten, and full of revenge are what I desire the most, thus is what made me drawn to Ciel Phantomhive but what you have to understand is that what he went through to get that way is not something you nor I would never want for you to experience, your soul would not be able to take it."

"You make it sound like I have a weak soul." Lydia said with a faltering laugh.

"Contrary to your statement you have quite a tough soul and its beauty is undeniable, it shines all around you in a beautiful aura." Sebastian watched Lydia's face carefully as her face became bright red with embarrassment.

"Is it really that noticeable?" She screeched grabbing a menu to shield her face from Sebastian, as if that would actually hide it from him.

"Yes, it is unbelievable how hard it is to keep other soul stealing vermin away from you. I even had to give a talk to my master….. Speaking of which." Sebastian's mouth turned down in a hard line, his eyes glowed fuchsia.

"What's the matter Sebastian?"

"He's calling for us to come home immediately." His voice came out clenched, he was clearly very upset.

"But we haven't even ordered our food yet, we haven't been here that long." It was clear that Lydia was close to tears.

"I don't think that matters to him Lydie but don't worry I'll make it up to you." Slapping down more than enough money to pay for the wine Sebastian stood up slowly trying not to let his anger take over. Lydia stood up with him taking his hand.

"Let's just get this over with Sebastian."

"You took the words right out of my mind." Together they brushed past their waiter and straight out the door. The car ride back to the manor was silent; Sebastian feared that Lydia would begin to cry at any moment. Being a servant to a very needy boy and her being a student at the times he was off they barely had a moment to themselves and Sebastian knew that it took a toll on Lydia.

When they finally arrived back at the manor the sky was darkened with a coming storm, it matched Sebastian's emotional state at the moment and Lydia had to wonder if he was to blame at the sudden change in weather. The rain started to fall before they reached the giant doors that led into the foyer. This was a perfect moment for Lydia to make things a little better.

"Hey Sebastian, will you make my dreams come true and kiss me in the rain?" She smiled up at Sebastian's currently stoic face, she didn't think he'd make a move but he took her by surprise and wrapped her in his arms placing his lips upon hers. Slowly their lips melted together moving in perfect sync, as things started to get heated Sebastian pulled away gently.

"He insists I get my arse in the manor at once." Sebastian explained breathlessly.

"We better listen to this scary 13 year old shouldn't we?" She laughed at his obvious obedience to this little boy, unaware over the power he had over Sebastian. Ignoring her words he led them into the manor, once inside Lydia shook off all the water in her now soaked hair, laughing as Sebastian glared at her, more water coating his face than before.

"Oops, I forgot you were next to me." She giggled.

"Better on him than my perfectly clean floor." A new voice echoed through the foyer. Lydia looked up to the top of the stairway where a new presence stood. A boy that looked no older than 13 stood there with grace, a look of defiance marred his face. His outfit consisted of a blue polo shirt that matched his one uncovered eye perfectly, black slacks that were a bit too long, and shiny black dress shoes that were a bit too fancy for his every day wear. He looked like a completely normal kid beside his right eye that was covered with an eye patch.

"Lord Phantomhive. We need to talk." Lydia glared up at the boy whose face now held a smile of pure malice and an eye that shone red. He knew things were about to become interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Kuroshitsuji but I can always dream *Sigh***

Chapter Three

_Flashback_

_As soon as Lydia pulled up to the manor she decided she really didn't want to be there. She wanted to crawl back to her tiny apartment and curl into the covers of her bed. Sebastian had enticed her with promises of delicious food, a beautiful house, oh and the chance of meeting his 13y/o nephew Ciel. She had refused at first but they had been dating for about a month and figured meeting him had to be done considering Sebastian was his legal guardian. Letting out a deep sigh she finally got the courage to step out of the car and slowly make her way up the front steps. She went to knock when the large doors swung open into a large foyer. Sebastian stood there smiling while sporting a suit, one that he seemed to always have on his person._

"_I'm glad you could make it Lydie." She blushed at the nickname, he had recently begun to call her that and her best friend Graham had said it was a sign that their relationship was becoming serious. For fun they had decided to try and make a nickname for Sebastian but Sebby sounded like she was a little too desperate. So they decided against any nicknames._

_Returning back to her current situation she couldn't help but blush, not really knowing what to do next. Maybe stepping inside would be a good idea but she couldn't seem to move. Sebastian smiled at his mate's obvious discomfort_

_"There is nothing to be afraid of, he is only half your size and easy to win over with sweets. I know you have a fabulous aptitude for cooking desserts therefore he will love you immediately."_

_"I know what it's like meeting an 'intruder' coming in and stealing away the attention of a loved one, you can't be for sure about his emotions."she said smiling shyly finally stepping into the warmth of the manor. The smell of the food wafting through the home now awakened her stomach sending it into a growling spiral._

_"How embarrassing." She muttered to herself, Sebastian was about to comment when clicking footsteps radiates throughout the entryway coming from the large stair case on the right of Lydia. She turned to face a young boy with a round face, a dull look, and an azure eye staring into her soul. Ciel was measuring her up and down clearly seeing no reason why Sebastian had become infatuated with the simple looking girl._

_"Sebastian, is supper ready yet?" Ciel's voice was monotone, clearly not very interested either way._

_"Yes, it is, but please be polite and introduce yourself." Lydia could have sworn Ciel had given Sebastian a look of pure hatred but before she could inspect more into it Ciel had turned to look at her once more, it only took him a moment to decide if he was going to obey Sebastian, slowly he walked down the spiral staircase and up to her and extended his hand. She took it gently and gave it a light squeeze before returning her hand back to her side. Unbeknownst to her, Ciel felt a shock run through his body but years of constant concentration left out any note of surprise he felt from appearing on his face. _

_"My name is Ciel; it is a pleasure to meet you, you are sure to get the most hospitable treatment at our manor." He gave her a heartwarming smile that seemed almost mocking, he was trying to hide the feeling of the warmth he felt tingling throughout his hand he had used to greet Lydia._

_"Lydia Pierce, it is such an honor to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." Lydia replied in a nervous gulp._

_"Hopefully all good." Ciel turned toward Sebastian shooting him another less than pleasant look._

_"Oh yes...I didn't mean... He speaks very highly of you." She trailed off not sure she should open her mouth again. Sebastian had in fact spoke highly of his nephew but it mostly sounded past tense in meaning and it was almost idolization she heard in his voice, almost like Ciel was an object, or at least obtained this object that Sebastian loved. Then again maybe she was overlooking things._

_"Well then, let's eat dinner." Sebastian spoke, eyeing Ciel carefully, sensing the strange amusement his master had felt just a moment before. Sebastian took Lydia's hand leading her into the magnificent dining room unsure that having the two meet was such a good idea on his part._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I cannot believe you Ciel Phantomhive, you promised a night off and you call us back because you were hungry? You don't even eat human food; I doubt this is what you're craving. You are just too lazy to retrieve you own souls. If I was your mother I certainly wouldn't let you walk all over people like you do." Lydia ranted to the boy behind a large oak desk, she slammed a plate of food in front of him and turned so her back was facing him, she was almost in tears. Sebastian faced them passively awaiting his master's response.

"How dare you speak to me in the manner, remember who you are addressing." Lydia spun back around to face the boy.

"How dare I? How dare you! The one night I fully get Sebastian to myself you take it away after you promised, you're not an earl, you're a jerk. Others demons surely have more courtesy than you." She spat back.

"Lydia I'd advise you to step down now before you get yourself hurt." Ciel says as he stands from his swivel chair, right eye ablaze.

"I'd advise you to reevaluate your attitude, see where it has gotten you in life. You shouldn't even be in this time period." Ciel made a grab for her wrist in anger when Sebastian intervened. He grabbed Lydia and spun her so she was now across the room away from Ciel. The demons stood face to face growling, while their eyes glared fuchsia.

"Put a muzzle on your mate before I have to. Must I remind you that I have given your mate a place to live, paid for her education, and has given unnecessary luxuries in life. Including you." Not to mention he, Ciel Phantomhive had actually succumbed to feelings that may or may have not been real for a little human and that is the real reason why Lydia lived there today and was learning under the most prestigious art instructors in New York city, not because he thought he was doing a kindness toward his butler who he really did not care if he was happy. Ciel more or less wanted Lydia for his own vices, even if they were to just mess with his narcissistic servant.

The demons stood there glaring at each other before Lydia had to interrupt. Walking back over to the demons she put a hand lightly on each of their shoulders.

"I must admit that I did get a little out of control, I try and be a mother for you Ciel and a perfect girlfriend for you Sebastian and I couldn't handle it seems so I really think we should all just calm down….. Your auras are darkening up the room and darling, you're sprouting out feathers…." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

Lydia bent down retrieving a black feather, placing it behind her ear. Sebastian turned to face Lydia but his eyes were still glowing and he sported a scowl that would make a child cry. Placing both hands on either side of his face she rubbed soothing circles on his temples with her pointer fingers. For a moment everything seemed to calm down a disappear. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Lydia, appreciating everything she's done for him unaware of Ciel glaring at their affection. He wanted to be the one to hold Lydia... Not being able to stand it any longer he interrupted.

"You are right Lydia, I was not acting like a gentlemen so I insist that we all go out tonight instead of our current situation of arguing." Breaking away from Sebastian she seemed to start vibrating with happiness.

"That's perfect Ciel! I don't remember the last time we all went out, but this time I'm choosing the place and I'm wearing sweat pants!" Rushing out of the room in a fit of excitement the demons couldn't help but look at each other with a shrug.

"Well Young Master you seemed to let her off the hook easily. As I recall of earlier days of the contract you would have ordered me to kill someone as disrespectful as her. What has changed? Have you gone soft or are you simply...falling for her?" Despite Sebastian's playful tone his expression was deadly. Lydia was his.

"O-of course not Sebastian! Lydia is the last person I would ever love, she is too much alike with Elizabeth and God only knew I hardly even considered her my cousin much less my fiance."

"Okay Young Master, I believe you but fair warning, compared to her this contract is nothing, since your soul is no longer mine to swallow I will not be afraid to do _**anything** _to make sure you will not touch her. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sebastian I do understand but if you ever threaten me again, I swear you will regret it. I will not stand for this negligence straight to my face from a servant no less. Now go retrieve my tea. I have much work to do before we go out tonight." Sitting back into his chair and swiveling it away from Sebastian as he left to fulfill the order Ciel began to ponder.

"Am I in love?" He whispered to himself, not really trusting this strange emotion rolling in the pit of his stomach. If he was this was sure to be a predicament. Sebastian was no doubt telling the truth when said he'd do anything to him if he were to make a move but that didn't mean he couldn't fight back. If Ciel Phantomhive wanted something, he always got it. No matter who it hurt.

**Another flashback to start out this chapter. Just about every other chapter will have one in the beginning just so I can establish a few things into the story line, this will be until chapter seven after that no more.**

**Thanks for reading! I will post the next chapter on Saturday so until then my lovelies.**

**Au Revoir!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately I do not own Kuroshitsuji but I just may survive.**

**Chapter**** Four**

"Honestly Lydia, Coney island?" Sebastian says, raising his eyebrows at the bouncing blond.

"Well we're here already and I love this place no matter how unsophisticated it is for the little Earl." She says patting the boy on the head. Electricity ran through his body, shocking him out of a glare he was going to give her.

"Might as well get this over with then, I don't want to spend more than I have to in this...this outfit as you seemed to call it." Ciel murmured, his fingers playing with the frayed ends of his jean shorts. Lydia had made sure that before they came that Ciel looked like any other 13 year old boy. With his jean shorts he wore a black t-shirt with the Angry Birds logo on it. He wore red high top converse on his small feet, which he kicked at the cobblestone path leading toward the quirky restaurant as the made their way in.

Being able to seat themselves they choose the booth way in the back that gave them privacy to talk about anything and of course Ciel took that to his advantage.

"So Lydia, was Sebastian your first romance or do you go after all the demons?" Lydia couldn't help but blush.

"I've only ever been in one relationship other than Sebastian. I was a sophomore in high school and I dated my now best friend Graham, after awhile he broke it off realizing I wasn't his type."

"His type? How did that come about?"

"He realized he liked black haired blue eyed 6 ft men instead, but that's alright I think we were just meant to be friends."

"I still don't believe that, he flirts with you every time he's around. I don't trust him." Sebastian said with a growl, obviously jealous.

"That's just how he is, he flirts with everyone, you know that. You have been one of his victims." She poked his side laughing as he grimaced at the memory.

Ignoring her they proceed to order food when the waitress came to their table (only one dish was actually meant to be eaten) they then began to discuss tomorrows party plans. Lydia was less than thrilled being the center of attention but Sebastian was very willing to show her off. Ciel sat there idly playing with his plate of food. Disgusting human food that even if he were human he'd never have given it a second glance before throwing it in Sebastian's face. Glancing up at the two across from him he couldn't help but glare, not at Lydia though, the demon holding her. Laughing at her silliness, and kissing those soft lips. At that moment he had never wanted to kill Sebastian more, or better yet order him away from her so Ciel could be the one holding her, kissing those lips while Sebastian suffered. Ciel laughed at the picture of it floating around in his head when the warm pressure of a hand, _her_ hand rested on his.

"...Ciel, are you alright?"She asked, smiling at the distraught looking boy.

"Yes I'm quite alright, just a bit out of my element."

"Don't worry Ciel, sometimes we are our best when we are out of our own element. So embrace it while you can." Once again he looked back to Lydia, he couldn't help but look to her ocean blue eyes and in that moment he saw everything that was beautiful about her. Her heart shaped face, a halo of long golden hair that waved past her waist, her thin curvy frame that was held up by long shapely legs that now made him feel something that he never experienced before. A pleasurable pang between his legs that made his eyes grow wide. He now added lust to the list of feelings Lydia made him experience. Nonchalantly he crossed his legs, wincing a bit at the little pleasure it brought to his hardening length.

"Before I forget." Sebastian interrupted Ciel's next words he had barely gotten out, Lydia hadn't even realized he was going to say something."I have an early birthday present for you Lydie." Seemingly out of nowhere Sebastian pulled out a large black velvet box, handing it to a surprised Lydia. Her hands shook as she opened the lid slowly. Inside there was a simple crystal and diamond pentagram with purple accents hanging from a white gold chain.

"Oh Sebastian, this is so beautiful, and you are lucky that I am not scared of this as most people would be, most would be terrified. But this is so me! Thank you darling, I love it." Leaning in to steal a kiss Ciel decided to intercept it with his own gift. Lydia looked surprised when her lips didn't connect with another pair but a velvet box instead, much like the one Sebastian gave her but it was longer and thinner, obviously a bracelet box.

"Ciel you didn't have to give me anything, you've already given me enough." She said with a sniffle, as she tried fighting back tears.

"Nonsense, it is your special day, you deserve it, you truly do." Shoving the box closer to her she took it without a second thought. Lifting up the lid she had not excepted something like this. In the box laid a diamond bracelet that had the Phantomhive crest directly in the middle. An array of blue diamond littered throughout the band.

"The blue diamonds were apart of the Phantomhive ring I wore as human. Originally it was left in London but after moving here to New York I had it recovered and now it is in your bracelet, you are now apart of the Phantomhives." There was no denying it now. Lydia was in tears, her body shaking with sobs she desperately held in, she didn't want to cause attention to be directed toward her. Sebastian wrapped his arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her, he was smiling at his sensitive blondie. Low enough for only her to hear he whispered calming words in her ear. After a few minutes she could finally speak.

"It's been a very long time since I've been apart of a family, and today is the day that I now feel complete. You guys are my...angels even if you may not be so angelic all the time." She giggled, tears now completely forgotten but now curious Ciel had to ask.

"Lydia, how was your family growing up? Surely your childhood was nice?" Looking as a deer caught in headlights Lydia swallowed hard and Sebastian couldn't help but glare and let out a small growl, he knew Lydia's childhood was something she didn't like to mention but against his judgment he knew she was going to tell Ciel of her life. She was always too kind.

"My parents always did what they thought was best for me but when they lived a life exactly opposite of what they tried to teach me it was hard to be that perfect child and for that I was punished. My parents tried to be the perfect Mormon family while in the presence of others but in reality my father was a womanizer and my mother was an alcoholic and a drug addict which is against everything Mormons believe. All their money fueled their addictions and that is why I am as deep in the financial hole as I can get." Having to get a hold of new emotions bubbling to the surface Ciel took this moment to ask another question.

"Is that why you choose not to be religious? Because you were so hard pressed to believe as a child?" Lydia let out a small shakily laugh as if to say "Duh"

"Growing up I was forced to church every morning before school and all day every Sunday. I had to wear shirts with sleeves, I was absolutely forbidden to wear any strapless or tank tops. I couldn't wear anything that wasn't finger tip length. I couldn't talk to anyone my parents didn't approve of. I was basically a mute throughout early childhood but then I developed a rebellious streak and during that time is when I started to be punished. I went two weeks without food once but that didn't hurt me as much as the bruises that faded and the scares that never did. It was actually a relief for me the day the police officer came to my house to deliver the news to my nanny that my parents had died in a car crash. I was 15 at the time." By this time Lydia's voice remained at a whisper but this time all tears were dried up.

"I was then sent to live with my aunt who I can't say was any better. But instead of physical abuse it was more mental, so as soon as I turned 18 I got a job and moved out when I received enough funds to do so, that is when I met my knight in shining armor or I guess I should say Knights, you both saved me." She smiled at the two best men in her life and Ciel couldn't help but fall deeper, he hated the control he was losing to her but then again it was sort of a pleasant feel.

Having been with his master for long enough Sebastian had felt this mood shift and frowned, earlier he had felt the same emotional change but a bit more stronger, perhaps sexual and he hadn't realized all the trouble his young master could cause him with perpetual teen hormones. Once again he'd have to deal with it later.

After all the emotional toil food had been forgotten and a tired Lydia needed to go home and get much needed sleep. Having parked a few blocks away and darkness starting to fall they decided to take a few shortcuts through alleyways but unknown to them or so the crooks thought, they were being followed. Almost to the car they were confronted at gun point by 4 men. Near exhaustion Lydia was in hysterics. She began having tunnel vision and the men's voice were much louder in her ears then demanded money and jewels, she heard Sebastian deny them of the riches and then a loud bang echoed off the walls. Looking to Sebastian to see if he was hurt she was surprised to see Sebastian in front of her in a crouch, a small item held between his thumb and pointer finger. She realized it was bullet. Sebastian stopped it from hitting her and the realization hit her hard, she grabbed the nearest body for support which happened to be Ciel. She heard him asking her if she was okay but she couldn't speak instead she could only let out shallow gasps, she was hyperventilating. Only being able to stare at Ciel without answering Sebastian had reached out to her grasping each shoulder tightly, he pulled her close to him whispering in her ear.

"Close your eyes and do not look, do you understand me?" Not truly understanding she couldn't nod to knowledge so instead he spoke softly to Ciel, he placed her in the boys arms and Ciel used his hand to cover her eyes. For a moment she didn't do anything to remove his hands until more panic entered her and she used her nails and ripped his fingers away. Looking to find Sebastian's handsome face she found herself looking at an entity, through the shadows she saw long nails, sharp teeth, heels that could poke out an eye, and feathers falling all around. It was the last thing she saw before losing consciousness, hearing the frightening screams of the crooks.

**I must admit I don't have much knowledge of the Mormon religion, I'm just going by of what I read off the internet and what my girlfriend who was raised Mormon has said in the past. I didn't go deep into what they believe and I don't think I will throughout the rest of the story.**

**Lydia's parents were extreme and way over board with everything and (hopefully) really no Mormon parents treat their children like this. Or any religious/nonreligious parents.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful story that is Kuroshitsuji, just my OC.**

**Chapter Five**

_flashback_

_"I'm not sure how to respond to this..."_

_"Just say you'll believe me. I know it's far fetched but I assure you it is true. The Young Master...Ciel and I are otherworldly, demons to be more specific." Sebastian said slowly, trying to assess Lydia's current emotional state, experiences in the past has taught him to be careful when it came to telling people who he really was._

_"Is there a reason why you're just now telling me this? We've been together for awhile now, it would have been nice to know this before the first date." Lydia couldn't look Sebastian in the eye, not yet. She watched herself twiddle her thumbs._

_"I didn't want to frighten you, I needed you to trust me, love me for who I am not what I am." Sebastian said. Quick as light he was in front of her, kneeling down to the slumped figure on the couch._

_"You didn't have to worry Sebastian, you know the kind of person I am, more than anyone else. I still love you though I'm not sure how you can love...not to be rude but I always assumed demons had no feelings..."She said in a whisper finally looking up. She was surprised to find Sebastian kneeling right in front of her, so close that she could feel his breath and the coldness of his body on her. Just seconds ago he was all the way across the room. The expression on his face was gentle, obviously not upset._

_"There is an exception to every rule and you are mine. When a demon is created a part of his soul is eaten by the creator and the other half is received by his 'Perfect match' I guess you could say. Whoever obtains the part of the demon soul is meant to be forever with the demon. Each time a mate dies the soul is reincarnated to the next person and that person is alike with the rest. So I guess I can say that I have been with you for over 4,000 years give or take." The years he held a contract with someone he never could go after his mate. Right after Ciel became a demon is when he told his master that if he had Sebastian forever he could start looking for his mate._

_"I am literally your soul mate. That is very interesting and actually makes sense to why I am so drawn to you. I am half of you, or at least who you were." She said with a smile, someone who had always believed in true love this was a dream come true, being with a demon just made it even cooler._

_"Contrary to popular belief when a soul is taken by a demon to create a demon, the creation always will have a little tinsy bit of their soul, if not then we would have no connection to our mates. But those who are born demon have no emotion whatsoever, they are only alive to destroy and make people suffer. They have never had their own soul so they will never have a soul mate, they will forever be alone."_

_"I hope we never have to run into them then...Was Ciel created as well?" It only made sense if he was, no matter how cold he was Lydia didn't belive he was born a demon._

_"Yes, he was. I would explain how but that is for him to tell you. If I were to say anything he would not be happy and him being more unhappy than he already is would just make both our lives miserable."_

_"Can you at least tell me how you're involved with him because I'm guessing he's not really your nephew."_

_"No, I have absolutely no relation to the little brat... We first met when he offered his soul to me for a contract and of course I was all for it, his soul was absolutely delicious smelling and I could not let it go without making it mine. We were contracted for 3 years, I posed as his butler to not draw any suspicion to ourselves, we searched for the people that had done him wrong and we eventually found them and I destroyed them but before I could eat his soul someone got to it first, another demon. I got it back but it led to a whole new adventure, one that ends with him becoming a demon and I forever trapped at his side."_

_"I think that's horrible. For both of you he's so young looking, he never got to be a real child and you forever have to serve him."_

_"I don't think that matters to him, being a child is absolutely repulsive to him. He likes the way he is, not a care in the world and I was sickened by the fact I would never be free of him but it's gotten better in the last 100 years. You have made it better."_

_Shaking her Lydia said "This is why I'm not afraid of what you are, I can tell that you truly care for me. You really didn't have to be afraid to tell me about your true self, and I don't think that's true Sebastian, I think we'll never know how he really feels so just assuming won't help anything."_

_"I must say, you have been the most accepting out of all your reincarnations, the last one tried to kill me with holy water, as if that would work and yes you are right, we will never know so I don't think we should worry ourselves with that. I have more pressing matters that I need to discuss with you." He was tired of talking about the brat._

_"More pressing than telling me you're a demon? Because I think that beats all." Lydia said with a small giggle._

_"Another reason I wanted to tell you now, about who we really are is because me and the Young Master have came to the conclusion that you should move into the manor with us. The Young Master has offered you room and board, and to pay for your education. He has come to the realization that you will be with me for a very long time and he is ready to make some room for you." Sebastian hoped dearly that she would say yes._

_"Are you saying that the boy who I know for a fact hates my guts wishes for me to live with you guys and he wants to pay for art school? I'll have to think about it but I think I will take up your offer." She said with a grin. "But I can't help but feel like he has a hidden meaning for all this."_

_"Maybe he actually likes you and is just trying to hide it behind cruel bravado."_

_"Haha right, next you will be telling me he's in love with me."_

* * *

Lydia groaned as she turned over in bed. Stretching her limbs she felt her hand hit something hard. Opening one eye she was surprised to see Ciel lying in her bed, a frown on his face while he rubbed his cheek she just accidentally hit.

"Did I get drunk last night and do something I'll have to regret all my life?"

"Good morning to you too. I was just checking on you, you seemed pretty scared last night. Sebastian wanted you to see my face first before he came in with tea. He didn't want you to scream and run away."

"Why would I...? Oh right, I finally got to see the _other_ side of him."

"I thought it was going to be more frightening. When I was human he made a big deal of me not being able to see it but I don't see why."

"Maybe because you're a demon now and fright isn't something you really experience."

"I think you are wrong about that, I am frightened of many things." Ciel said quietly, looking away from her wide surprised eyes. He didn't want that other troublesome emotion to come over him while he was in her bed.

She was going to ask him what he was talking about when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in Sebastian."

The door opened and Sebastian walked in with a tea trolley at his side, his eyes were on Lydia the whole time he prepared each cup. Lydia smiled at him to make sure he knew she wasn't afraid. Uncomfortable with the silence she spoke first.

"I'm not afraid of you, and I never will be so please let us go back to normal. Unless I can be your master for the day...oh gosh that sounded really wrong." It may have sounded wrong but it ignited a feeling within Lydia and it felt sort of like _arousal. _Maybe last night was the last step toward acceptance of their relationship and she was ready to go farther... the idea terrified her but she felt ready.

"You know I am always at your mercy, technically you are my master everyday, though you are the more enjoyable one."

"I'll take that as my cue to leave and Sebastian, I expect my tea to be in my study before noon, don't dwaddle for to long."

"Yes sir, I just need to have a talk with Lydia first then I will be in." Rolling his eyes and muttering something like one minute my arse Ciel finally left the room leaving it in a sort of comforting silence. Finally Sebastian spoke.

"I'm very glad you are not afraid of me, most people, normal people would have been terrified."

"I'm not afraid, something else but definitely not afraid." Lydia muttered, shifting slightly into her blankets. " And I'm not like normal people, I just think of your demon side as someone that happens to be gay. It's who they are and I shouldn't be afraid or judgmental of something I don't even begin to understand."

"You are truly one of a kind. I love you Lydia."

"I love you too, Sebastian. Now you should probably go help Ciel, I have to get in the shower."

"Maybe I can join you?" The idea appealed to Lydia but she wanted everything to be in a more normal setting.

"H-how about afterwards? I would be okay with that..."

"Only if you are truly comfortable about overstepping that barrier you have set then I shall comply." Sebastian could feel that Lydia's emotions now ran the show and he was positive that she was not going to back down from her offer. He had just wanted to give her an out just in case.

"I'll think over it while I am in the shower but I am sure of what I want."

"Then I shall be waiting." He said with a smirk.

"I'll leave you to prepare then." Leaving the room in a swift fashion, trolley in tow. Sebastian went to tend to his master, as he worked he just couldn't help but smirk in anticipation the whole time. Leaving Ciel to wonder what had gone on when he had left. The burning feeling of hate growing even larger in his heart.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I know there wasn't much plot, it was more of a information chapter then a lead into the next chapter. I must warn now that next chapter will be my first time EVER writing smut and I cannot promise it will be good and it will probably take me longer to write especially since I'm going on vacation this week. I hope everyone has a good week! **


End file.
